Unexpected Fixation
by dailyyogy
Summary: A series of Sasuke and Ino oneshots. AU. Might be OOC. First story contains 4 parts.
1. Puppies and Poppies

Ino isn't fond of puppies.

Despite the cuteness those little creatures have, she doesn't like how they create noise when they bark, how they dispose the 'unnecessary foods' and their hobby to lick people right in their face. She always keep in mind how Kiba's puppy, Akamaru, attacked her when she visited his apartment. The dog scared the shit out of her, leaving her on the verge of crying. Her dog lover best friend just laughed all day long upon remembering Ino's reaction. She doesn't like to remember that time.

But the past few days, Kiba hasn't returned any of her calls. She already asked all of his other friends whether they know why her best friend doesn't contact her. Apparently, they also can't get a hold of him.

And now, the worst day ever has come.

She needs to check if he's still alive and breathing inside his _apartment_.

His_ apartment_ where that scary little creature is.

And she's only going_ alone_.

She already planned how it will go. She'll enter the apartment, holding an open umbrella so that when Akamaru attacks her, she'll have a shield. '_Yes, that's the perfect plan_' she thought.

Already standing outside her best friend's apartment room, she held the doorknob and breathe heavily.

As she opened the door, she also pressed the tiny button of her umbrella. But the puppy was not there and so is her best friend. She called out his name as she walked around the apartment but there's no sign of him.

_'Maybe there's an emergency with his family or in work_' she told herself but she's actually very worried. She was about to leave the apartment when she heard a howl.

No, more of a cry.

Despite the fast heartbeat that's building up inside her chest, she on the corners of the house. She walked past through the kitchen when she noticed something white-ish.

A fur.

She walked slowly towards it then she saw Akamaru, lying on the floor. She poked it with an umbrella but it's still not responding. She panicked upon the unusual behavior of the puppy. Akamaru's always on his most energetic self.

So she slowly patted his soft white fur and was surprised that he got up and sat beside her. She felt worried for him. She knows her best friend. Kiba will never ever leave his puppy alone.

'_What happened?_' She asked herself as she stroked Akamaru's fur. She felt a sense of responsibility towards the puppy.

She got up and carried the puppy in her arms and went to the nearest veterinary.


	2. Puppies and Poppies II

**AN: This is the continuation of Puppies and Poppies :) I hope you'll like it!**

He heard a knock.

He was reading an article about a new dangerous virus and the cure to it , when he was interrupted by than knock.

He opened the door and there stood a blonde woman with a messed up hair, carrying a white puppy on her arms. The look on her face was bothering. She was panting.

"May I help you?" he asked. The woman must have ran to get here.

"Yes. Please do a check up on my puppy." She said in between her breaths.

He looked at the puppy and saw that he was not bubbly. He looks sluggish and sick.

"Come in. I'll take a look on him" He stepped aside as the woman came in.

'_She smells nice. The scent of Vanilla.'_ He thought but still kept himself composed.

She placed the puppy in the table with her shaking hands.

She still looked so worried and scared. He wants to hold her hand and say everything's alright but he doesn't even know her.

"What's his name?" He asked. He keeps a record of all his patients to keep track of their condition but this dog has never been in his clinic.

"A-Akamaru. Please make my puppy okay. I mean he's not really mine. He belongs to my best friend who magically disappear without saying anything." She babbled. He typed the name of the puppy and created a record for him.

"Is he going to be okay?" she whispered and looked straight to him. As if on cue, he was struck by a feeling he shouldn't feel upon seeing her eyes.

An ocean. A vast one.

He felt overwhelmed and he doesn't know why.

"I won't promise you but I'll try to make him okay." He doesn't want her to hold on to false hopes but he'll do everything just to take her worries away. He's not a believer of promises.

"Please do." She begged as if she's about to cry.

He closed the curtains and started the check-up.

After almost an hour, she opened the curtain and the woman stood up.

"How is he?" she asked.

"He's okay. I've done a whole check-up and he's just going under some kind of depression." He explained. She crooked a brow.

"Depression?" she asked, unaware why.

"You said the owner disappeared and Akamaru was left behind. How many days has your friend been gone?"

"It will be a week this coming Friday. I just barged into his apartment and found his puppy lying on the floor." She simply answered.

'_His? So her best friend is a guy?' _He thought.

"Well, it definitely is depression. He needed the warmth and care of his owner. He also hasn't eaten since your friend left. "He explained, pretending not to care that her best friend is a guy who most certainly has a secret crush on the woman in front of him.

"I hope Kiba's ready to face my fist when he comes back." He heard her say in a whisper.

"KIba? Inuzuka Kiba?" He asked. She nodded.

"You know him?" she questioned him. So her best friend is Kiba. That guy.

"He's a distant cousin." He began fixing the piles of folders in his table.

"I can't believe you two are related. You're total opposites!" she took out a small smile. "I've been talking to you the whole time but I still don't know your name." she added while looking at his every movement.

"Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke. You?" he shot her a look.

"Yamanaka Ino." She reached out her right hand but he's unsure whether to shake her hand. He's not the friendly type when it comes to women. He had a fair share of those who only wants to flirt with him.

"I don't bite." Ino giggled, making her more….

'_Beautiful'_ the truth is, he was waiting for that smile, the whole time they were together. He was very sure that the blonde's smile will light up every cloudy day he has.

He shook her hand and smirked.

"Oh, is Akamaru staying here?" he saw her blush.

"Yes. Let him rest here for a day so I can monitor his condition." he informed her.

"Okay, then I should probably go." She looked at him as if she was saying something more than that.  
"Yeah." the only word that he said.

"How much?" she asked while getting her wallet and brought out some money. He looked at her this time and said,

"A nice cup of coffee would be fine."

He saw her blush for the second time, smile and nodded.


	3. Puppies and Poppies III

**AN: Hey guys! the third part of P and P is here! some kind of Lover's Quarrel. :)**

She made it clear to him that flowers makes the place happy.

But he's still not getting any of those.

Uchiha Sasuke doesn't like flowers, especially Poppies. Red Poppies to be specific but Ino insist on getting those. They've been together for a year and Sasuke is being unbelievably patient in putting up with Ino's bratty attitude.

Sasuke is a veterinarian who helped Ino with Akamaru during her best friend's absence. Kiba was in an emergency with his family and he lost his phone at the airport.

Ino and Sasuke was already dating that time. They frequently had lunch and dinner together. Kiba even teased them and told them,

"If not because of me, you two won't know each other."

'_It's Fate.' _Ino always says as a comeback.

It's partly true. If he hadn't disappeared and left Akamaru, sick and sad, Ino won't be running to Sasuke's clinic. Everything was great. Their dates, his kisses, his warmth when she badly needs a bear hug and not to mention, the mind shattering sex. Sasuke might appear cold and composed but he's very gentle with her. She blushed at the thought.

But now, she's quite pissed off at the certain Uchiha. He hates flowers and pollens and all those sweet things! How could he? His girlfriend is the owner of the most famous flower shop in town! She asked him to put some red poppies at his apartment and in the clinic but he just looked at her, chuckled and shook his head.

'_It's already a miracle that he's still putting up with you! Give the guy some credit'_ her head is battling with the frustration she's feeling. Sasuke thought she was being irrational, fighting with him because of a stupid little thing.

'_It's not stupid'_ she pouted.

"Ino, talk to me." He called out her name. God, how she loves it when she uses that low and husky voice but she'll still give him the cold shoulder.

"Just because of those poppies, you won't talk to me?"

"I love poppies, you love puppies. I endure your little creatures in your house but you won't favor me with having some poppies in your place." She explained.

It's true. Sasuke, being a veterinarian and dog lover that he is, has a few pets in his house. Ino didn't liked it at first but as the time went by, she had grown a soft spot for those little creatures. She can't deny the fact that they're so fluffy and cute but she won't tell him that.

"It's still a different thing." He simply said.

'_Uchiha won't back down? Let's see.'_ She narrowed her eyes on her.

She stood up and carried her handbag. Sasuke also stood up.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"Home." she rolled her eyes and walked away from her boyfriend's clinic.


End file.
